无题（修改版）
by 3x3
Summary: Rewritten：First story. It's in Chinese. I'm not quite sure how to rate it. 在讲吹雪两个人格之间的争斗，还有亚风炉的加入如何改变局势。大概吧。友情向，故事应该不长。 Set during the Aliea Gakuen Arc. Please leave a review. Also please tell me if there's any mistake in it, thanx.
1. Chapter 1

**额。。**

**貌似设定在打Alien学园，亚风炉加入...后吧**

**就是说，吹雪（我是说士郎）与吹雪（我是说敦也）在抢主权的内心挣扎戏（？！）**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven (obviously)**

* * *

"我…有点担心他。"

"吹雪吗？"

"…他看起来，好孤单，好寂寞。"

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

吹雪士郎双手扶着水槽，水珠滴下溅湿的银发，身体不自主地颤抖。

"哼，怎么了？"镜子里敦也的嘴角上扬。"大家需要**我**射门，你负责抢球，一抢到就交给我，知道吗？"

"唔…"他拳头一紧。

"喂，"敦也不耐烦地说。"知道了就说一声啊！"

"不要！"吹雪猛地抬头。

"不要？"敦也提起一边眉梢。"你也知道，不是吗？"弟弟冷笑。"他们才不稀罕_后卫_，他们缺的可是身为前锋的_我_。"

"住嘴！"

镜子里映着自己的面孔。

"你…住嘴…"他的双肩颤抖着。

"我…"

"我是吹雪士郎，不是吹雪敦也！"

"后卫，不是前锋…"

"…我该怎么办？"

"永恒暴雪！"

球轻巧地入网。

"不行，还不行！"吹雪捡回球。"还没有办法击败Alien学园。"

"…我一定要把它练会…再一次！"

苍白的小身影在场上不断的射球。吹雪的视线一黑，倒在地上。

他的眼模糊了。

"没办法…终究身为一个后卫，是射不出敦也的射门啊…"

"知道就把球给我。"敦也的声音再次响起。

吹雪瞪大了眼。

"怎么了，_哥_？"

他颤抖着往后跌撞.

"我来射门，我来得分，哥只要老老实实的**消失**就好了。"

"我不要消失！"吹雪喊着。

"可惜啊。"敦也嘻嘻一笑。"_哥哥已经没有能力阻止我了。_"

一声撕心裂肺的吼叫回荡于球场。

* * *

**tbc? **

**第一次在 发表。**

**我知道真的很短，大概也没什么人要看。**

**中文的文好像很多人看不懂...**

**那请看得懂的人Review一下。我真的很需要意见 QAQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chiikaboom: Thank you so much for the review！**

**感谢我那微量的点阅率~**

**我文笔很差我也知道，请多多包涵咯。（鞠躬）**

**好了废话少说（虽然已经讲了很多废话），进文吧！**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. (again, obviously)**

* * *

惊吓久久不散去。

吹雪独自走在路上, 身体不自主地颤抖着。

_这一路来，得到了许多，却也失去了许多。而现在，会不会失去唯一剩下的足球？_

一只手抓住了他的肩。

"啊。"他叫了出来，利索的转过身，握住那人的手腕。

"豪炎寺？！" 被自己抓住的炎之射手旁边，还站了个圆堂。

"吹雪。吓到你了抱歉。但是你还好吗？刚刚表情像是见鬼了。"

"啊。我没事。"吹雪放下豪炎寺的手，露出浅浅的微笑。"只是最近正在看一部恐怖电影。"

"恐怖电影？叫什么？"圆堂插话进来。

"...'兄弟'。"吹雪平日明亮的灰眸显得好暗淡。

"欸？"队长叫着。"听剧名不像恐怖电影啊！"

"是啊，我也是看到后半段才开始害怕。"他的声音是苦涩的。"不知结果会如何呢？"

圆堂歪了歪头。"一般电影不都是主角最后获胜吗？"

"那么，主角又是哪一个呢？"吹雪喃喃念着，淡淡的笑了。

"是哥哥能守住力量，还是弟弟会夺走权利？"

说着，便转身离去。

"吹雪-等..." 从刚刚起一直沉默不语的豪炎寺伸出一只手，好像要说些什么。

男孩停下脚步，并没有回头。

"怎么了吗？豪炎寺？"

他将张着的嘴合上，微微摇了摇头。"没事。什么事也没有。"

吹雪走了，背影拉得好长，好长。

天空中撒下细细的雨丝。

_接下来，又该怎么办？_

_难道，真的要再这么一直躲下去吗？_

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"豪炎寺，你刚刚想跟吹雪说的是什么？"

豪炎寺的神情看不出任何讯息。

"只是想提醒他，闪电大篷车永远留着他的位置。"

"这不是理所当然的吗？"

"嗯。"

* * *

**为什么？为什么又那么短？！（冷静啊）**

**我真的尽力了，因为最近考试什么的好忙都不能用电脑QAQ。**

**接下来时间应该会比较多。（但愿）**

**感觉好对不住我那一点点的支持者。。**

**下一章应该会有亚风炉了。。吧。**


	3. Chapter 3

**重写过了，希望有所改进。**

**篇幅短的坏毛病还是改不掉啊~**

* * *

在亚风炉照美模糊的记忆中，对以前的事，好像没有真正注意过。

_吹雪士郎_

在心底，好像淡淡存在着这个名字。

是白色的人吗？士郎。

他浅笑。

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Football Frontier：全国的中学都会参加的足球大赛。哪支队伍会胜出？

好像是在区预赛，哪一场已记不清，反正都是轻松获胜，靠着圣水的力量。

隐约记得，比赛后有个人来找自己。

粉丝吗？不像。

印象中，唯一鲜明的，就是记得他围着一条白色围巾。

"神吗？"

他当初是这样问的吧？

"神，是完美的存在，是吧？"那时，他嘴角挂着细微的笑容。

那是第一次，也是最后一次，世宇子的队长为了不认识的观众停下脚步。

说完，那人便转身离去。

"等一下。"亚风炉伸出右手，像是想挽回他似的，但随即又将手收回，垂在身侧。

他止住步伐，回过头来。

"你的名字？"

就连亚风炉自己也不知道，为何那样问。反正再也不会见到了，不是吗？

"吹雪士郎。 "

"吹雪，是吗？"

"是的。"

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

那时好久，好久以前的记忆，竟然还存在。

这么说来，现在再次见到他，是不是天命？

你还记得吗？如此执着于"完美"的你，还记得那时口中的"神"吗？

知不知道，那句话在他心中徘徊良久？就是那句话，竟让身为"神"的亚风炉迟疑了。

也许没有那句话，没有遇到"吹雪士郎"，就无法摆脱圣水。

那时，是"吹雪士郎"拯救了"亚风炉照美"。

现在，离开王座的"神"会为了坠落的"天使"做到什么程度呢？

* * *

**后半段会有所改变，不过结局好像目前不会变。**

**不过一切都还是变数！！**

**其实也要看有多少人还在看啦。**


	4. Chapter 4

**我所说的重写，第四章。请多指教。**

* * *

他依照往常坐在球场边的长椅上,看着大伙练习。

他只能呆呆望着。_好想踢。_

侧脸感到一股视线，扭头一看，迎上的是一对酒红色，还不大熟悉的眼眸。

_亚风炉照美，是神。_

他的足球，很强大，绝对可以帮助雷门往更高处爬升。

这对眼是很复杂的，非常深，让人摸不着底，这是他对这双眼的第一印象。

那眼别开，望向园堂，指着自己询问着什么。吹雪赶紧移开视线，脸上微微发烫。虽说被亚风炉主动关心感到有些措手不及，但是其实也有些埋怨，要问的话，为何不直接问。

吹雪叹了口气。

无论如何，神终究会是神。

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

那天偶然，只是偶然，撞见了神。

感到有些惊惶，但立即恢复了镇定，而奇怪的是，对方一点惊讶的神色也没有，仿佛早已预料到这事。

"吹雪士郎。"他的语气，非常小心。

"神。"他是这么回应的。

亚风炉先是一愣，随即便苦苦地笑了。

"我不是神，从来就不是。"

吹雪微微摇头。

神叹了口气。"随你怎么说吧。"

吹雪静静立着，细细观察着对方的表情。

"话说，你为什么会加入？"

"因为，他们需要我。"这个答案似乎过于理所当然。

"那，你为什么还在这里？"

话语的刀锋狠狠划过他的心，手，不自觉地篡紧了围巾。

"你以为我知道吗？"他暗暗地吼着。"我也想问，为什么监督还留着我。"

"所以你也注意到了呢，现况。"

"我..."吹雪欲言又止，手无力的垂下。"你到底为什么来找我谈话？"看他墨绿的眼，似乎早已过于疲倦。

深沉默半晌。

"我是来提醒你。"

"提醒？！"

"是的，还有，来给个建议。"

"我理解你也许一时还无法体会，但是你并非一个人，所以，不要再孤独下去了。"

然后，他便走了。

留下吹雪一人伫立在路边。

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

不要再孤独下去。

吹雪淡淡苦笑。

有这么容易就好了。

他很寂寞，因为他太会躲藏，没有人发现他的困扰，他的绝望，所以也没有人能够帮助他。

失去了羽翼，他是坠落的天使。

对于这个世界，已无任何权利，命运摇摇晃晃，随着所有人的一举一动浮荡不定。

被束缚住：被足球，被敦也，更被自己。

房间是黑的。

自从敦也死后，至今仍没有人来过这个房间，门上积着厚厚的灰尘。

"神，你错了。"那一日，两人又碰上。

"哦？"亚风炉挑起一边眉毛。

"我是一个人的，以前便是如此，以后也不会有所变化。

"因为没有人能够真正深入，没有人能完全理解。我…真的非常喜欢踢足球，所以才会在这泥坑里陷得那么深。我太过在乎，永远无法放下，但又为此无能为力。

"我早已接受使命，但是你，为何还不接受？"

"…"亚风炉看着几滴泪滑下吹雪的脸颊。

"…知道吗？ 虽然'fate'是无法改变的，但是还有'destiny'掌握在自己手中。"

亚风炉脸上的表情不可读。

"さ，你要怎样开创自己的'destiny'？"

* * *

**我承认我的有病，一篇短短的竟然给我穿插三种语言！！！**

**不过话说回来又比较长了吧~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**好吧这真是800年没动过了咳咳。**

**我不是有意的 真的只是忙而以**

**没想到真的还有人要读（感动**

**我衷心希望不用放弃这篇文所以会加油的！！！**

* * *

Chap 5

夜深了，孤独一人坐在公园旁斜坡上，清凉的晚风不时掠过。

单薄的背影显得残缺。

像个孩子似的，左摇，右晃。

轻声哼唱了几个音符。

氷の世界で 君の手を握り いつから こうして いたんだろう

那夜空上高挂的明月多神奇：中心是闪耀的银笼罩着淡黄，外层被一团深蓝围住，而包裹着那抹蓝，是一圈浅棕偏红的颜色，幽幽坐着。

跟吹雪多像。

坐在这，望着奇特的月，他不由得举起手，一圈一圈数了起来。

最内层就像是过去，美丽又辉煌，一直以来都认为可以跟弟弟快乐的踢球，从不曾担忧被取代之类的问题，只是天真地以为相信，在一起就是完美。

中间如同现在，陷入困境，无所适从，找不到一直以来最清楚的方向。在所有人都往前走之时，无助的徘徊在原处。无法再回头，却也不得前进，第一次有了自己会消失的恐惧，有了会失去大家的恶梦，顿时坠入黑暗。

外圈隐藏的是未来，扑朔迷离，是好还是坏，从暗红中是找不出谱好的命运的。有无扭转机会？可否改写宿命？还是说，看不见的原因是因为，他已失去创造自己的未来这种奢华的权利了吗？

他失去了好多。嘴角轻轻钩起。

笑了。不是凄凉的苦笑，更不可能是欢乐的嬉笑。

那是无奈。无奈于一切。所有人事，自己。

手机铃声响起，有些讶异地从外掏口袋掏出。

来自白恋的简讯。

_吹雪君要为了我们白恋加油哦！_

盯着银幕上这一行小字。

他楞坐在那里，好久，好久。

他背负着大家的期望。大家的…

笨蛋，怎么会忘了呢？

雷门需要的不就是像敦也的强力前锋吗？既然这样，那到底还有什么好犹豫的？

即使再怎么还怕也不应该在退缩了。

于是他决定了。

他这个不尽责的哥哥，一次也好，放手让弟弟尽情去发挥吧。

吹雪不期望能得到原谅。

没关系的。

快止住手抖。这次，当个观众就够了。

为了敦也。

* * *

**神奇的天象其实是某天倒垃圾的时候看见的。。**

**这章根本无重点嘛！（怒**

**我道歉。我尽量写出营养一点的东西咯。**


	6. Chapter 6

**大家好！我又来更文了~（残害众人**

**实说其实我真的有在进度只是一直没找到时间打出来（泪**

**但是I'm back！**

**所以请大家多多捧场啦~**

**希望能多着重在亚吹二人的友情说**

* * *

Chap 6

"**为什么他不参加练习？"**

"**实际上…"**

…

"**因为心中的双重人格，变得无法踢球？"**

"**但是他决定留下来。**

"**因为喜欢足球，无论遇到什么，都想继续踢足球。**

"**所以我们等他。**

"**相信吹雪会靠自己的力量复活。"**

—**闪电十一人，****56****集**

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

亚风炉照美将双手垫在颈后充当枕头。他躺在座位上，听着闪电大篷车内其他人的打呼声。望着上方，车子顶端在一片黑暗中是无趣的深灰。

毫无睡意，十分清醒的睁着眼。

车门发出吱声，虽然在大致的寂静中算不上响亮，但仍然不可忽略。

扭头，坐起身子来。

寂静的红对上惊吓夹杂着无奈的墨绿。

吹雪士郎向车外示意，似乎已经做好了解释一切的准备。

反正躺着也是没事，而亚风炉本来就一直对当初短短几句话便帮助他重拾真实自我的男孩感到亏欠，不假思索的跟了出去。车外的气息有些凉。

"我已经决定好了。你那天所说的'destiny'" 他并没有回头，就这么背对着亚风炉。

亚风炉不作声色。

吹雪在颤抖。

"害怕自己的决定吗？"他这句话并不是在讯问，而是陈述事实。

"明明都已经决定好了，下定决心了，好不容易鼓起了勇气才找出的结论。"他虽然抖得厉害，但声音却是异常地平静。

"找到了答案，还是可能会恐惧，决心在这方面没有任何帮助。"

"亚风炉君，会陪着我吗？"

"好。"

吹雪终于回头，笑了。

会一直陪在他身边，直到自己不再被需要为止。

这就是离开王座的神会为了坠落的天使所作的。

"谢谢你，亚风炉君。"

看着那张真挚的笑脸，亚风炉下定决心，去了解他，跟他做朋友，帮他解开心结。

–oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"呐呐，吹雪君。饭后陪我去练习吧。"

"欸？"吹雪稍微瞪大了眼。"怎么会想找我呢？我又．．．不踢球。找队长或是豪炎寺君不是比较好吗？"

"怎么说呢？队长太过于热血，开始后就停不下来了。豪炎寺的话．．．"他降低音量，稍微靠近吹雪，认真地说，"老实说，他那张死人脸盯太久有点可怕。"

吹雪一愣，接着忍不住爆出了一阵短促的笑声。

"那好吧，我陪你。"

"谢啦。"亚风炉一副松了一口气的样子呢。看来，应该是比自己形容的还害怕豪炎寺吧。

"诶，那等下顺便陪我去文具店买个东西吧。"

"好啊。"

"太好了!" 亚风炉从座位上跃起，"那么饭后在河边空地见哦！"

–oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"所以，是要买什么？"

运动后的亚风炉满身都是汗，用肩上的毛巾稍微擦了一下脸，就直接走进店里。

"ぇど，在这里等我一下。"说完，米黄的长发便消失在架子后。

"唔，好吧。"于是吹雪也只有愣愣站在原地。不过亚风炉这样不累吗？明明才刚刚练习完，还无法完全喘过气来，就半拉着吹雪奔向这家店。

五分钟后，那颗拥有红色眼眸的脑袋又探了出来。

"让你久等啦。"

"啊，也不会。所以亚风炉君是去买了．．．？"

"锵！"他亮出手中的小包裹。"送给你。算是陪我练习的回礼。"

"可是，我明明没做什么。"吹雪把手中的小包裹打开，取出一串雕饰。那是一颗画着白色羽翼的迷你足球，下面挂着一颗闪耀的冰晶。

"光是坐在那边陪我，我就很感激了。因为从小为了登上巅峰，都只有自己一个人" 亚风炉抓抓头，"很小，也算不上什么。但是我还是希望你不要把它随便丢掉。"

吹雪顺手就拿出手机，小心地把雕饰挂在手机绳上，挂完后便拿起来给亚风炉看。"谢谢你，亚风炉君。我一定会好好珍惜的！"

"哎呀，也不用叫得这么正式吧，弄得好像很陌生一样。"

吹雪呆了一下。

"嗯．．．那叫'照美'呢？"

亚风炉听到自己的名字，瞬间脸上刷成一片红。

"额．．．也可以啦。"

"那么，谢谢你，照美。"

–oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

好像有点过火了呢。

全身发烫，呼吸变得急促，体力几乎达到极限，唯一剩下可取得大概只剩清晰的思绪。

但还是一再上前，让球在脚下滚动。

他需要让吹雪明白。而唯一能清楚呈现的方法，只有实做不是吗？

球场上的纯粹，不用再为自己烦恼。站上草地，你就是团队，目光只用放在场地上，剩下的就让它随着追着足球的脚步消散于风中。

完不完美，是毫无重量的。

"这下你完蛋了！"

就算输球了，那又如何？也不过是一次试炼，为了以后能更加成长，也不会有仍何的后悔。

_对不起了，我可能没办法继续陪着你走下去了。_

炸裂声响起。

之后的一切都是耳中鸣响的嗡嗡声，连视线周围好像也变得越来越黑。

_原谅我？_

但是他坚持站着。

因为这里是战场，他不能在这倒下。

视线清楚了。

_那就这样吧。_

亚风炉照美倒下了，倒在茵绿的草地上。

* * *

**咱真的不是故意的，但是chapter 7 也快写完了哦**

**所以说敬请期待uwu**

**拜托帮忙留个言啦~**


	7. Chapter 7 （完）

**赶工快感到死了，明天又要开学了。感觉好空虚的啊...**

**不好意思今天的废话可能比较多，但如果能耐心看完作者一定话很开心的**

**完结篇了，谢谢大家一路的支持哦！**

**亚吹二人如果知道也一定会感动的吧！（不要随便自作主张**

**那些留言的人，我每一个都看了，真的很感谢你们的建议。我有试图改进自己的写作方法哦！（至于成效嘛...**

**还是老话一句，如果可以的话请留下个建议~ 不要不打招呼就离开了（泪**

**那就一起来吧！**

**最终篇！**

* * *

Chap７

消毒水与酒精的味道弥漫，其实闻起来还蛮刺鼻的。所以才来到顶楼，就是为了呼一口新鲜空气。

远方的落日半隐没，为四周蒙上一层夕阳的薄纱。"没事的。"

因为的确就是自己火候不足。

"会后悔吗？"可是圆堂仍然一脸担忧。

"加入你们这件事吗？"亚风炉笑了。"一点也没有。"

因为一切是为了_他_，为了吹雪士郎。其实一开始明明就只是想要顺着拉他一把，没想到越来越认识这个人，就不知不觉中越陷越深。

嘛，反正是心甘情愿的。

"要说的话，只有愧疚吧。"

"啊？"圆堂表示疑惑，却也没多问什么。"这样啊。"

"上次来的时候听吹雪说了，你们又要离开了？"

"嗯，但是很快就会回来了吧。"

亚风炉思考片刻，还是没道出即将出院的消息。也不是什么大事。"最终战了呢。祝你们好运。"

圆堂露出了它的招牌笑容。"啊啊！"

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"请问有什么事吗？"

就在出院的那一天，身穿西装的男子来找他。

"想不想得到力量？"

"什么？"

那人向随从使了个眼色，后者将手上的公事包摊开，而映入眼帘的，是暗紫色的钻石。

"这个是？"

"Alien石。"

他们散发着不自然的荧光。

"加入我们吧，利用alien石再进化。被打败了很不甘心不是吗？很想复仇吧！一吐为快！你将有能力带领Dark Emperors，将超凡的力量占为己有！"

亚风炉能感觉到，它们那股深不可测的潜力，能量仿佛在不断翻滚着，等着被释放。

这也许是一般人想求也求不到的机会。

他抬头。

"那种东西用不着。"

男人一脸错愕。

"什．．．什么？"

"我以前体验过类似的感觉，圣水-"

"不要拿那种低级的下品跟Alien石相提并论！Alien事是绝对的，是究极的巅峰！圣水不过是场失败的实验！"

"原理是一样的。拥有无穷的力量，毁灭性的横扫一切，击溃仍何人。但那没有意义。没有了那股力量后，便什么也不是了。我以前也是一昧的相信着力量，但是有个人让我看清了现实，脱离了病态的控制。"某个白色的身影。

"那是他的不幸，竟无法理解力量。但你理解，你有能力掌握它。再次握住能量吧！你的队伍在等待他们的队长。"

"找别人当你的队长吧。"他转身，"我没兴趣。"

"你根本无法想象你将获得的一切！"

"那就当是我没想象力好了。"

没有必要为这种人，这种理由花费脑细胞。

–ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

_赢了！_

从手机收到的一则新简讯。

_太好了呢！_手指打着按键。

又听到一声清脆的零讯声，停下手边没打完的句子，去检查新讯息。

_很快就能回去看照美了！_

亚风炉顿住了。

把未发送的信件按了舍弃，垂下手。

这种事情他怎么有办法说出口，好不容易克服了心中的障碍，等着回来亲口告诉她好消息的吹雪，他要怎么样跟他说自己已经离开了，而且不会再回去了？

"我想大概就是这样吧。"他大声讲出来。

没差，反正旁边也没有人。

"你说勒？"他扭头看着路边横躺在地上的小黑狗，蹲下身来摸摸它毛茸茸的脑袋。

小狗摇摇尾巴，一副开心的样子。

"我想也是。"

亚风炉站起身来。

"虽然对吹雪有点对不住，但毕竟也是没什么办法的嘛。"

小狗吐出舌头哈气。

"喂喂，"亚风炉斜着眼瞄了小狗一眼，"不要连你也否定我嘛。"

接下来又有那里可以去呢？

反正就是要继续前进就是了，一直呆在同一个地方，对于怀疑自己有轻微过动症的亚风炉来说，这可不是他的作风。

烦恼也没什么用嘛！

"是吧？"他又蹲下身揉了揉小黑狗摊开朝天的肚子。

小狗往他的手心内蹭了蹭。

"如果真的有缘的话，一定还是会见到的，对吧狗狗？"亚风炉笑了，"就跟你和我一样。"

它把头伸了过去，舔了舔他的手指。

"谢了，狗狗。"他拍拍它，站起身来。"你是个好听众。"

本来就是的嘛。

每个人的人生都是一条道路，相遇与否全看相交点。

就把他当作是浪漫主义也没有关系。亚风炉一向不喜欢受科学，几率的限制。

况且，如果像这样，完全断了联系后，还能再见到彼此，不是会比规划好的见面更加感动吗？因为它就只是个巧合，完完全全出乎意料的。

到了那个时候，一定有许多好故事可以分享吧！

–ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Epilogue：

某天，他不知为何晃进一家文具店。

架子上是琳琅满目的钥匙圈，发夹，发圈。他停在吊饰的架子前。

停住了。

"亚风炉君！照美！"身后传来熟悉的声音。

他疑惑地转过身，难道是...

对方满脸的慌张，看到自己后神情缓和下来。

"太好了，果然是照美！"

"唔...士郎？"

"找到你了！"

这次，不会再让你轻易的消失了。

-END


End file.
